A Strange Dream
by Protector of Canon2
Summary: LOTR/The Belgariad. Many worlds exist, but the world of dreams unites them all...


I have this idea for a LOTR-Belgariad crossover floating around in my head, but I don't know if it'll ever get written. Even if it does, it won't be for a while.

If it ever does get written, this'll be the prologue. In the meantime, it works as a one shot. Also, if I ever write the story, the title and summary will change.

Brownie points to anyone who can figure out some of the more obscure references.

* * *

**Countless worlds exist; never meeting, never interact, all thinking they are alone; yet the world of dreams unites them all…**

It is a large, open area; nothing but white in all directions. White, and silence.

The first change is a warm, blue glow that covers everything and an exalting, wordless song that fills the area and warm the heart.

Then the images begin: people laughing, crying, talking, fighting, living, flashing by so quickly that they are impossible to see. A voice is heard, but it is so low that the words cannot be recognized. Still every image is tinted blue and still the soaring music can be heard.

Gradually, the images slow down and the voice becomes louder until, finally, the images and words are clear.

_Onen i-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim_. (1)

_A man sits before a fire. He is grimy and unshaven, but something about him seems regal._

A tall, dark-haired woman in a peasant's dress and an apron glances around and then waves her hand. The jars around her fill with spices.

All that is gold does not glitter,

_The man crosses a plain with the long, quick, determined strides that have earned him his name._

The dark haired woman packs up her home, preparing to move again.

An old, white-haired man in mismatched clothing leans on a farm gate and grins.

Not all those who wander are lost.

_The grimy man spins, stabs, and chops at his enemies with astonishing power and something—perhaps his eyes, perhaps just a feeling—reveals that he is far older than he looks._

The old man seems to grow as he advances in fury toward a trembling man who looks oddly similar to him.

A hideously deformed man whose hair betrays his tremendous age transforms into a hawk.

Ageless eyes twinkle in an ancient face.

The old that is strong does not whither,

_Cleaner now, the man walks through a forest of golden-leaved trees hand in hand with a woman who seems ageless._

The tall woman smiles at the antics of her twin children. Except for a single white lock, her hair is as dark as the day she was born.

A tiny girl in a short tunic jumps down from an old, tall tree, bow in hand.

Deep roots are not touched by the frost.

_The hidden regality begins to shine through as he stares into a stone, locked in a battle of wills with a flaming eye._

A round stone bursts into blue flame.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

_Called upon to fulfill an oath broken in an earlier age, the glowing spirits of soldiers long dead appear out of the darkness._

From a city surrounded by shadows, from an iron tower in the heart of the city, a blue beacon shines forth.

A light from the shadows shall spring,

_Hammer blows rain down on the shards of a sword_.

A glowing blue jewel is placed on the pommel of a large broadsword and they become one.

_The repaired sword is raised above the man's head as he leads the charge forward._

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

_Clean now, well dressed and well groomed, his regality shining forth for all to see, the man kneels to be crowned._

A golden crown is lowered onto the head of a sandy-haired boy.

The crownless again shall be king.

The song of the orb reaches a crescendo, and ends.

**Worlds apart, two powerful old men wake up with a start.**

* * *

1: "I gave _Estel_ (one of Aragorn's many names, literally "hope") to the Dunedain, I have kept no hope for myself." This was the last thing Aragorn's mother said to him.

What did you think? Was it too confusing? Drop a review and let me know. And don't hold back: This is the first time I've tried something like this, and I'd like to hear if it turns out to be horrible.


End file.
